dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Cursed Dragon
}}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} ! |} ''"Dragon whose origin is unknown. Skin had rotten and bones have shown, heart was replaced by a crystal, fire was replaced by a breath, a dragon whose only defeat is death." -Anonymous'' __TOC__ Information and Stats *There are notable differences between the Ur-Dragon and the cursed dragon: **Cursed Dragons are smaller, and less brutal than the Ur-Dragon. **Cursed Dragons do not have multiple hearts like the Ur-Dragon. **Instead of a heart, it has a purple crystal in it's chest. **Instead of breathing fire, it breathes gas, which rots any food items in your backpack. **Fights with a combination of Ur-Dragon-like moves and some original ones. *It can grab pawns like all other Dragonkin. However, it rarely inflicts possession in this manner and will instead resort to slamming both pawn and arisen against the ground. This attack can be inturrupted with enough damage done to the arm. *It has 11 health bars like most other boss monsters on Bitterblack Isle. *It's roar will not kill pawns, but has a chance to possess them. (Intant possession if no resistance) *It's big breath attack (when he stands on his hind legs) causes poison. *When encountered as a dungeon boss with the Dark Bishop it is severely downgraded, with the actual boss being the Dark Bishop. The cursed dragon will have a rather small bar above it's back like a normal foe and will have no glowing heart crystal. *It is weak to Holy and Fire magicks. Tactics *Fire will be your greatest ally. Spells like High Comestion and High Bolide can inflict large amounts of damage. Multiple Explosive Rivets placed on the heart work miracles as well. *Try to fight from a distance with attacks like Great Cannon or Fivefold Flurry/Tenfold Flurry. *It's biting assault reaches out anyone who tries to run from it. Instead, run Towards the dragon after the first bite to easly avoid and manage some hits to the chest as well. *Another tactic could be to grab hold of it's chest and attack it's crystal heart, perhaps using quick attacks like Hundred Kisses or Thousand Kisses with Heaven's Key. Though, if you use this tactic be sure to bring a lot of stamina restoratives as Cursed Dragons tend to be hard to hold on to. *While the cursed dragon is hovering over you, using spells or arrows to attack the head and then immediately attacking the crystal heart afterwards is a good way of grounding it quickly. *Also this particular dragon can be cheesed by forcing him into the air, and felling him with a high-damage arrow shot, ending the combo with a few shots to the heart. This process is tedious but will wear down the dragon for those who have difficulty with his standard attack patterns. *A Magick Archer's Explosive Volley will be able to tear this thing apart in a few minutes. *A Magick Archer's Hunter Bolt can deal considerable damage to the Cursed Dragon itself without even hitting the heart. *The Mystic Knight's Stone Forest or Stone Jungle skill is a very effective tactic as it's fire based and does a great deal of damage even with weaker tier weapons. *A ranged vocation with Fivefold/Tenfold Flurry and Blast Arrows is also an effective way to deal considerable damage. *A little trick for Fighters, Assassins and Mystic Knights is that if you stay close to it's crystal the Cursed Dragon almost cannot hit you anymore. The Cursed Dragon's only effective attack at this point is when it is trying to grab you. It will also spin attack and attempt biting assaults which are both easily blocked or dodged. Locations *The Pilgrim's Gauntlet (First Floor). *Midnight Helix. *Duskmoon Tower. *Tower of Treasons Repaid. *Forsaken Cathedral (Always spawns with the Dark Bishop boss). *Sparyard of Scant Mercy(Pre-Daimon after defeating the Living Armor, Post-Daimon) *The Fallen City (The one that spawns here can cast spells). Rewards *Cursed Dragon Horn. *Cursed Dragon Scale. *Netherstone (looks like a Wyrm's Tear but is only used for upgrading equipment and has no passive loot rewards). *Greatwyrm Stone. *High chance of dragon forging equipment. *Rift Cystals. Dragonforging with The Cursed Dragon *Cursed Dragons are capable of Dragon forging equipped armors and weapons from +0. (From some players experience, it dragonforged a +3 Darkening Storm AND a +0 Coat of Shadow.) *As with other dragonkin (drakes, wyrms and wyverns) the chance of successfully Dragonforging increases with enhanced equipment. *It is highly advised to farm the Cursed Dragon at the '''Duskmoon Tower or Midnight Helix. '''Simply clear these areas and use Rancid Bait Meat. This has a high chance of spawning the Cursed Dragon which likewise has a high chance of dragon-forging your items. *Equipment that has been purified from Lv.3 Bitterblack items have either the possibility of a 100% dragonforged chance or simply have a very high chance of dragon forging. Gallery 10056620130313_164011_9_big.jpg 181404_385096508269858_952774540_n.jpg Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dragon Category:Verify Category:Dark Arisen: Boss Category:Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Necrophages Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Undead